noelsimssandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
OU-775
Battle Log HanakoToast joined. multinumer joined. Format: OU Rated battle Evasion Abilities Clause: Evasion abilities are banned Sleep Clause Mod: Limit one foe put to sleep Species Clause: Limit one of each Pokemon OHKO Clause: OHKO moves are banned Moody Clause: Moody is banned Evasion Moves Clause: Evasion moves are banned HP Percentage Mod: HP is reported as percentages HanakoToast's team: Glaceon / Vaporeon / Eelektross / Flareon / Leafeon / Chimecho multinumer's team: Salamence / Espeon / Infernape / Starmie / Magnezone / Scizor anonymoose joined. Gerbil joined. anonymoose: Back in action Morfent joined. Gerbil: UNF bigdogiceee joined. Morfent: >the ladders were reset Battle between HanakoToast and multinumer started! Go! no moves etc etc (Flareon)! multinumer sent out Salamence! Turn 1 Gerbil: ahahahaha Morfent: YES I'M GOOD AGAIN anonymoose: Were they really? DocCroc joined. DocCroc left. Gerbil: ya mos /vp/oreon joined. anonymoose: top lel /vp/oreon: lel Hanako Morfent: %Subject 18: Yes the ladders were reset Voodoo Pizzaman joined. DocCroc joined. DarkHeroAxel joined. MisterLister joined. /vp/oreon: Ladders were reset Chortles joined. MisterLister: LEL MisterLister: what about anonymoose: I can taste the tears Morfent: Now I have the ranking of an incompetent 12 year old! MisterLister: that one guy no moves etc etc, come back! Go! everyday (Glaceon)! The opposing Salamence used Earthquake! everyday lost 38.9% of its health! The opposing Salamence lost some of its HP! Turn 2 sweetJP joined. DarkHeroAxel: All dem Eevees MisterLister: who was top doubles in smogon or whatever Morfent: Instead of a retarded 10 year old sweetJP: boy sweetJP: eevvees The opposing Salamence used Fire Blast! It's super effective! everyday lost 61.1% of its health! The opposing Salamence lost some of its HP! everyday fainted! Salamence's Moxie! The opposing Salamence's Attack rose! /vp/oreon: wut /vp/oreon: ;_; waifu Voodoo Pizzaman: i lost 300 points my life is a lie Voodoo Pizzaman: kill me now DarkHeroAxel: Wait, now I gotta re-register and everything... anonymoose: 99 RED BALLOONS sicklecel joined. Gerbil left. Chortles: Oh we already lost MisterLister: did we lose our teams? sweetJP: WE 80S Go! simgle etc etc (Vaporeon)! Turn 3 /vp/oreon: LEL /vp/oreon: SERVER CRASHED Tick joined. bigdogiceee left. sweetJP left. Morfent left. Voodoo Pizzaman left. DocCroc left. MisterLister left. Chortles left. sicklecel left. Tick left. anonymoose: lag? anonymoose: HOLY LAG sweetJP joined. The opposing Salamence used Outrage! simgle etc etc lost 100% of its health! The opposing Salamence lost some of its HP! simgle etc etc fainted! Salamence's Moxie! The opposing Salamence's Attack rose! Go! Slippery One (Eelektross)! Turn 4 mophead4eyes joined. magnegro joined. /vp/oreon: wellp /vp/oreon: lag is better now at least magnegro: crash The opposing Salamence used Outrage! Slippery One lost 100% of its health! The opposing Salamence lost some of its HP! Slippery One fainted! Salamence's Moxie! The opposing Salamence's Attack rose! Deep Thought2 joined. StrudelB joined. mophead4eyes: LAGGG DarkHeroAxel: The Mods need to stop running this on Vista, sheesh... sweetJP: wait Go! Leif Ericson (Leafeon)! Turn 5 sweetJP: is it working now /vp/oreon: >Leaving when server crashed FrankieJKuna joined. The opposing Salamence used Outrage! Leif Ericson lost 100% of its health! The opposing Salamence lost some of its HP! Leif Ericson fainted! Salamence's Moxie! The opposing Salamence's Attack rose! The opposing Salamence's rampage ended! The opposing Salamence became confused! DarkHeroAxel: I think on and off Go! no moves etc etc (Flareon)! Turn 6 sweetJP: dat win button mophead4eyes: CONFUSE The opposing Salamence is confused! The opposing Salamence lost 50.2% of its health! The opposing Salamence fainted! no moves etc etc used Facade! But it failed! no moves etc etc's Toxic Orb activated! no moves etc etc was badly poisoned! mophead4eyes: YES /vp/oreon: wellp /vp/oreon: REKD FrankieJKuna: sweety jp<3 DocCroc joined. multinumer sent out Starmie! Turn 7 anonymoose: OH WE BACK /vp/oreon: lel sweetJP: Hey Frankie! magnegro: shit 3TopsAndAHat joined. Tick joined. mophead4eyes: tfw ladders got reset no moves etc etc, come back! Go! DINNER TIME (Chimecho)! The opposing Starmie used Surf! DINNER TIME lost 64.7% of its health! The opposing Starmie lost some of its HP! DINNER TIME restored a little HP using its Leftovers! Turn 8 /vp/oreon: wellp anonymoose: Hi mag xDust joined. DarkHeroAxel: WHAT IS GOING ON WITH THIS GAME mophead4eyes: my win meant nothing anonymoose: I'm playing sanic remix next magnegro: sup moose sweetJP: oh shiet its mag Tick: did the ladder reset? trombix joined. The opposing Starmie used Surf! DINNER TIME lost 41.3% of its health! The opposing Starmie lost some of its HP! DINNER TIME fainted! FrankieJKuna: >eeveelutions 3TopsAndAHat: Welp DrThunder joined. /vp/oreon: hi mag Go! no moves etc etc (Flareon)! Turn 9 magnegro: wut up jp mophead4eyes: maybe disabled mophead4eyes: hopedully not reset The opposing Starmie used Surf! A critical hit! It's super effective! no moves etc etc lost 100% of its health! The opposing Starmie lost some of its HP! no moves etc etc fainted! multinumer won the battle! Ladder updating... HanakoToast's rating: 1007 → 929 (-78 for losing) multinumer's rating: 1007 → 1254 (+247 for winning) magnegro: sup vp mophead4eyes left. magnegro: what sweetJP: HACKED multinumer left. /vp/oreon: They kinda are forced to restart magnegro: we lost already Category:Showdown Category:OU Category:9 Turns Category:Uploaded in 2013